culturefandomcom-20200222-history
KFUM-Kameratene Oslo
KFUM-Kameratene Oslo is the sports branch of the local YMCA in Oslo, Norway. It has sections for association football, futsal, volleyball and track and field. The club was founded on 1 January 1939. Its traditional base is in downtown Oslo, but it now plays its matches at KFUM Arena at Ekebergsletta.2 Contents 1 Football 2 Recent history 3 Players and staff 3.1 Current squad 3.2 Coaching staff 3.3 Administrative staff 4 Futsal 5 References 6 External links Football In 2008 KFUM-Kameratene Oslo won their Third Division group, and also won the playoff to gain promotion.3 It had formerly failed in such a playoff in 2004.4 In their first year in the Second Division, the third tier, they finished fourth. In 2010, and again in 2013, they ended up in second place. In 2015 they finally were promoted to the First Division as champions of Group 1. The team is currently coached by former footballplayer Ståle Andersen. Recent history Season Pos. Pl. W D L GS GA P Cup Notes 2006 3. Divisjon 3 22 12 5 5 62 27 41 Second qualifying round 2007 3. Divisjon 2 22 15 3 2 72 22 48 Second round 2008 3. Divisjon promoted 1 22 18 3 1 103 15 57 Second round Promoted to the 2. Divisjon 2009 2. Divisjon 4 26 14 6 6 55 34 48 First round 2010 2. Divisjon 2 26 18 3 5 69 30 56 Second round 2011 2. Divisjon 9 26 10 8 8 55 38 38 Second round 2012 2. Divisjon 7 26 11 5 10 48 49 38 Second round 2013 2. Divisjon 2 26 17 6 3 62 26 57 Second round 2014 2. Divisjon 5 26 13 6 7 44 31 45 First round 2015 2. Divisjon promoted1 26 20 2 4 62 28 62 Second round Promoted to the 1. Divisjon 2016 (in progress) 1. Divisjon 14 25 5 8 12 28 40 23 Third round Players and staff Current squad Updated 9 April 20165 Note: Flags indicate national team as defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. No. Position Player 1 Norway GK Orhan Simsek 3 Somalia MF Ciise Aben Abshir 4 Norway DF Eivind Sæther 6 Norway MF Elias Hansson 7 Norway MF Robin Rasch 8 Norway MF Stian Sortevik 9 Norway FW Cato Valøy 10 Norway MF Christoffer Dahl 11 Norway FW Dennis Obeng 12 Norway GK Stian De Wahl 13 Canada GK Lars Hirschfeld 14 Norway MF Erik Jonvik 16 Norway MF Stian Pettersen No. Position Player 17 Norway DF Erlend Skaga 18 Norway MF Håkon Stavrum 19 Norway FW Philip Romsås 20 Norway DF John Olav Norheim (on loan from Start) 24 Norway FW Sindre Ek 25 Norway DF Bendik Møller 26 Norway FW Emil Ekblom (on loan from Stabæk) 27 Norway DF Nikolai Aarø 28 Norway FW Edvin Akselsen 29 Norway FW Robin Bjørnholm 33 Norway DF Jørgen Hammer 77 Norway MF Christoffer Kringberg Coaching staff Position Name Head coach Ståle Andersen Assistant coaches Jørgen Isnes, Esten O. Sæther Goalkeeper coach Nikolai Vendedik First team manager Guttorm Lande Team manager Terje Granli Academy manager Erik Jonvik Equipment manager Dag Magelsen Fitness coach Gitte Madsen Administrative staff Position Name Administrative director Thor-Erik Stenberg Assistant director Christoffer Dahl Operations manager Terje Andersen Sports director Eivind Arnevåg Futsal KFUM-Kameratene Oslo Futsal is the futsal department of KFUM-Kameratene Oslo They won the Norwegian Futsal Premier League in 2009–10, after receiving silver medals in the inaugural season. References 1.Jump up ^ "Tabell 2. divisjon, avdeling 1 2015". nifs.no (in Norwegian). A-pressen. Retrieved 14 January 2016. 2.Jump up ^ "Historie" (in Norwegian). KFUM-Kameratene Oslo. Retrieved 24 July 2010. 3.Jump up ^ "Tidligere meritter" (in Norwegian). KFUM-Kameratene Oslo. Retrieved 24 July 2010. 4.Jump up ^ Kirkebøen, Stein Erik (11 October 2004). "KFUM snublet i oppløpet". Aftenposten Aften (in Norwegian). p. 16. 5.Jump up ^ "KFUM Oslo". NIFS.no. Retrieved 5 February 2016. External links Official website Category:KFUM-Kameratene Oslo Category:Football clubs in Norway Category:Football clubs in Oslo Category:Norwegian futsal clubs Category:Sport in Oslo Category:Association football clubs established in 1939 Category:Sports clubs founded by the YMCA Category:1939 establishments in Norway Category:Norwegian football club stubs